Bravo, Bravo
by Anais Cupcake
Summary: Noodle's innocent image is torn apart after a secret of hers it told to 2d. Will this new news ruin the friendship of Noodle and 2d, or will it make a turn for the best?


'mmm noodle..' 2d's breath was hard. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead onto Noodle's body below. Her lips parted and her back arched up.

'2d…Harder. I'm, I'm going to-' Noodle said lustfully, she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands on the verge to orgasm. Finished.

2ds eyes flew open when he felt the hot sticky stuff on his crotch. Another wet dream.

"God Dammit!" He said as he looked under the sheets. He dragged his long hands over his face, obviously angry with himself.. And the fact that this would be the 3rd time this week he would have to wash the sheets...For the very EXACT same reason. These dreams really need to stop.

"Bravo, 2d, Bravo!" said Murdoc who was standing in front of the door clapping slowly.

"Shut up Murdoc!" He got up and let for the other room to change his clothes. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" He mumbled from the other room.

"Came in here to watch the show! Dullard, I can here ya moanin' from my Winnie! 'Noodle, Noodle… Oh god... Just like that!'" His voice got higher at the end like he just climaxed before breaking out in laughter. "Really 2d, Ya should see yourself in bed." 2d grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at Murdoc, who just easily caught it, wiping his eyes of his tears.

"Murdoc get out!" He threw another pillow, which Murdoc just dodged.

"A'right! But tip of advice for ya kid!- God created snow and rain, but we gotta remember to use ours rubbers!" He paused " …And that the exact reason I HAIL SATAN!" He laughed and he walked off back to his Winnebago. 2d waited until he heard Murdoc's door shut.

"Stupid arse..." 2d mumbled to himself. "you really gotta stop doing this Stu..." He pulled off his sheets and threw them on the ground and kicked in the corner. He took a deep sigh. _Fucking testosterone messing with my fucking life. Getting me thinking about fucking noodle... Literally..._

2d walked to the kitchen feeling kind of lonely after the wet dream. He hoped that noodle wasnt going to be in the kitchen, how embarrassing that would be. Images of the dream kept playing over and over and over, driving him crazy. He sat down on the table with his head rested on the top. "Arggh!" he groaned from the repeating images of noodle naked, her nipples perked and a steady red flush starting on her breasts, repeating his name '2d..2d...'

"2d!? Hello?!" Russel's voice boomed, waking 2d up from his fantasy.

"Wot Wot! Oh.. Hey Russ.." Russel shook his head, it wasn't anything unusual for 2d to be out there.

"you missed breakfest... Ya hungry?" he said walking to the cabinets and pulled out some food.

"what time is it?" 2d groaned.

"2:45.." 2d shook his head

"Jus' gimme a bottle of vodka and my meds..." he mumbled.

"Bad night?" he handed the bottles to 2d, which he immediately popped into his mouth

"You don't even know..."

"What happened?" Russel said, pouring himself a glass.

"Don't wanna talk bout it... Wheres Noodle?" He said looking around.

"Ugh... Went out to eat or something. Said she would be back later tonight. I don't know to be honest. She don't talk to me about plans anymore…" He sighed "She's growing up quickly...But I can't tell yet if it's in a good way... I think shes active..." he shook his head and took two big gulps of vodka.

"Active?" He raised his eyebrows and his heart sunk.

"Yeah...Sexually active... She keeps telling' me 'I am a virgin! i am not baka no teenaga!' And would storm off…You never know with Noodle. Yeah, she may be our lil girl but to 20 year old boys, she deffentinaly isn't..." _Not just them, Russel…_

"imma take a shower russ. My head feels like I's gonna split." He stood up, taking the bottle with him.

"See ya D!"

2d started to walk towards the his room, but stopped short, and headed towards the Winnebago._ Mudds would tell me the truth... Hopefully_. Nervously, 2d knocked on the door.

"Ugh, what do u want D? I was having quiet a splendid time with myself if you know what I mean…" He grinned

"I'll make it quick," He took a deep breath "You were here with Noodle for awhile before me 'n Russel arrived so you wo-"

"Too long 2d…" Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Right, Noodle is a virgin right?" Murdoc burst out in laughter, worrying 2d greatly.

"Yeah, yeah she is… I'd be damned by how many guys wanted to fuck 'er though. Its more I than I get in a month! Me! MmmmMurdoc Niccals!"

2d sighed in relief. Well, at least that cleared things up.

"But don't let that fool you, she ain't no angel…" 2d's eyes flicked up. Murdoc took the bottle of vodka from his hand and tried to shut the door, but 2d blocked it with his foot.

"No… Wot do you mean?" 2d said harshly. Murdoc stared at 2d with his red eye. _He just talked back to me! _2d stared at him, not scared at all, for once. "Tell me, and you can keep that plus more… Including drugs…." 2d smirked, he knew he couldn't say no. Murdoc groaned.

"A'right, A'right… Come in, fucker…" He sprawled out on the couch, 2d leaned against the wall.

"God Murdoc! You're room smells like two moose just humped each other while drinking a dirty martini…" He had no idea where he thought of that metaphor but he stuck to it.

"Do you wanna here it or what!?" 2d nodded. "Yeah well ya know how we used to go the bar en such? She got drunk all the time. So, mind you, she was pretty wasted by this time-"

"Wait you didn't-"

"No! Shuup and let me talk! So she was drinkin' en all and some guy came up to 'er and… They started makin' out, right at the bar table." 2d battled with himself whether or not he wanted to hear this. He did. "I don't know what happened in between then, I was-"

"Murdoc! Just tell me what happened!"

"I went to the bathroom to go taka piss and there was Noodle and some guy, I didn't know who he was, but the nerve he 'ad. Noodle was sittin' on the sinks, the man pressed up on her, making out with her an all. Her dress was pushed up, flashin' her panties. You can bet that guy hada hardy-"

2d was speechless. Not only did Noodle get a high sex drive, she was getting experience. And a lot of it.

"-that's not even the worse part… The guy tried to put his hand down her pants, that didn't go well with me. I knocked him out. Noodle was so fucked though, she didn't even care… She even fucking came on to me, calling me some guy names Jason or something'. I never knew a girl can get so drunk! I mean I may be a devilish handsome guy but the alcohol on her breath… Thank Satan. Imagine if Russ knew. Hey where you goin!?"

"I'm leaving.. I don't haf to hear anymore.." He slammed the door. Right at 2d was storming off to his room, Noodle was coming back home. How convenient.

"Hey 2d!" _Just ignore her… _"2d!?" Noodle followed after 2d. "2d, hello!?" 2d clenched his fist and turned to her. Noodle back up in shook. "What's with you?" 2d rolled his eyes and dragged Noodle in his room.

"When were you going to tell me about the night at the bar?!" he hissed. Noodle's jaw dropped

"He told you!?" She replied angrily. "I can't believe he told you! He promised!"

"I bribed him to tell me, wh-"

"You what!? Why the hell would you even need to ask!?"

"Because obviously you weren't planning to tell me Noodle!" He could feel the anger building up in his stomach. "Why!? Noodle I am you're best friend!" Noodle stared at him, tears building up in her eyes.

"Maybe because I didn't want someone that I cared about deeply to think I was a slut!"

"Oh please Noodle, I would never think you are a slut, but I think you made some BIG mistakes!"

"Well what do you think of me now 2d!? I am older! I have a sex drive, sorry if it disgusts you!" She pushed 2d.

"No, it doesn't disgust me! That's great Noodle! Just go fuck with all the guys you know!"

"What is with you!? Not only are you being a complete moron, but you are being an arse! To me out of all people!"

"You're my best friend and family! And your going to get hurt! Don't tell me that I didn't tell you so either when it happens!" He cupped her face in his hands as tears ran down her face.

"I hate you." She whispered loudly, not really meaning it.

"I'm sorry." He stared at her, knowing she didn't. His sarcasm always had a way with her, a small smile spread across her lips. "Sorry I snapped… I just… I just worry about you so much Noodle. I couldn't bare to see you get hurt…"

"I know you mean well…" She looked at him in the eyes. The mood went back to calm quickly. 2d let go of her face.

"Noodle, I am a pain in the ass huh…"

"Yes, a very very big one…"She teased.

"Sometimes, I really don't know why…" he shook his head.

"I know why…" She smiled. He raised his eye brows.

"Really? And what would that be?" She gripped the collar of his shirt and smirked. 2d blushed

"N-N-Noodle. W-What are you-MPMH-" Noodle kissed his lips hard then let go. 2d's eyes went wide open.

"That's why." She smirked. 2d shook his head, still bewildered.

""You just kissed me…?" She nodded and giggled. He smirked.

"…Can you do it again?" Noodle laughed and kissed his lips again.

"Wow. You know, I think I can get used to this." He pulled her in and kissed her. He backed her up on the bed,falling on top of her. She continued to kiss him without 2nd thought. "Oh yeah, I can REALLY get used to this." He smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

lame ending but eh oh well.


End file.
